The route of administration of a drug substance can be critical to its pharmacological effectiveness. Various routes of administration exist, and all have their own advantages and disadvantages. Oral drug delivery of tablets, capsules, liquids, and the like is the most convenient approach to drug delivery, but many drug compounds are not amenable to oral administration. For example, modem protein drugs which are unstable in the acidic gastric environment or which are rapidly degraded by proteolytic enzymes in the digestive tract are poor candidates for oral administration. Similarly, poorly soluble compounds which do not dissolve rapidly enough to be orally absorbed are likely to be ineffective when given as oral dosage forms. Oral administration can also be undesirable because drugs which are administered orally are generally distributed to all tissues in the body, and not just to the intended site of pharmacological activity. Alternative types of systemic administration are subcutaneous or intravenous injection. This approach avoids the gastrointestinal tract and therefore can be an effective route for delivery of proteins and peptides. However, these routes of administration have a low rate of patient compliance, especially for drugs such as insulin which must be administered one or more times daily. Additional alternative methods of drug delivery have been developed including transdermal, rectal, vaginal, intranasal, and pulmonary delivery.
Nasal drug delivery relies on inhalation of an aerosol through the nose so that active drug substance can reach the nasal mucosa. Drugs intended for systemic activity can be absorbed into the bloodstream because the nasal mucosa is highly vascularized. Alternatively, if the drug is intended to act topically, it is delivered directly to the site of activity and does not have to distribute throughout the body; hence, relatively low doses may be used. Examples of such drugs are decongestants, antihistamines, and anti-inflammatory steroids for seasonal allergic rhinitis.
Pulmonary drug delivery relies on inhalation of an aerosol through the mouth and throat so that the drug substance can reach the lung. For systemically active drugs, it is desirable for the drug particles to reach the alveolar region of the lung, whereas drugs which act on the smooth muscle of the conducting airways should preferentially deposit in the bronchiole region. Such drugs can include beta-agonists, anticholinergics, and corticosteroids.
Devices Used For Nasal and Pulmonary Drug Delivery
Drugs intended for intranasal delivery (systemic and local) can be administered as aqueous solutions or suspensions, as solutions or suspensions in halogenated hydrocarbon propellants (pressurized metered-dose inhalers), or as dry powders. Metered-dose spray pumps for aqueous formulations, pMDIs, and DPIs for nasal delivery, are available from, for example, Valois of America or Pfeiffer of America.
Drugs intended for pulmonary delivery can also be administered as aqueous formulations, as suspensions or solutions in halogenated hydrocarbon propellants, or as dry powders. Aqueous formulations must be aerosolized by liquid nebulizers employing either hydraulic or ultrasonic atomization, propellant-based systems require suitable pressurized metered-dose inhalers (pMDIs), and dry powders require dry powder inhaler devices (DPIs) which are capable of dispersing the drug substance effectively. For aqueous and other non-pressurized liquid systems, a variety of nebulizers (including small volume nebulizers) are available to aerosolize the formulations. Compressor-driven nebulizers incorporate jet technology and use compressed air to generate the liquid aerosol. Such devices are commercially available from, for example, Healthdyne Technologies, Inc.; Invacare, Inc.; Mountain Medical Equipment, Inc.; Pari Respiratory, Inc.; Mada Medical, Inc.; Puritan-Bennet; Schuco, Inc., DeVilbiss Health Care, Inc.; and Hospitak, Inc. Ultrasonic nebulizers rely on mechanical energy in the form of vibration of a piezoelectric crystal to generate respirable liquid droplets and are commercially available from, for example, Omron Heathcare, Inc. and DeVilbiss Health Care, Inc.
A propellant driven inhaler (pMDI) releases a metered dose of medicine upon each actuation. The medicine is formulated as a suspension or solution of a drug substance in a suitable propellant such as a halogenated hydrocarbon. pMDIs are described in, for example, Newman, S. P., Aerosols and the Lung, Clarke et al., eds., pp. 197-224 (Butterworths, London, England, 1984).
Dry powder inhalers (DPIs), which involve deaggregation and aerosolization of dry powders, normally rely upon a burst of inspired air that is drawn through the unit to deliver a drug dosage. Such devices are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,814, which is directed to a pneumatic powder ejector having a suction stage and an injection stage; SU 628930 (Abstract), describing a hand-held powder disperser having an axial air flow tube; Fox et al., Powder and Bulk Engineering,pages 33-36 (March 1988), describing a venturi eductor having an axial air inlet tube upstream of a venturi restriction; EP 347 779, describing a hand-held powder disperser having a collapsible expansion chamber; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,049, directed to dry powder delivery devices for drugs.
Droplet/Particle Size Determines Deposition Site
In developing a therapeutic aerosol, the aerodynamic size distribution of the inhaled particles is the single most important variable in defining the site of droplet or particle deposition in the patient; in short, it will determine whether drug targeting succeeds or fails. See P. Byron, “Aerosol Formulation, Generation, and Delivery Using Nonmetered Systems,” Respiratory Drug Delivery, 144-151, 144 (CRC Press, 1989). Thus, a prerequisite in developing a therapeutic aerosol is a preferential particle size. The deposition of inhaled aerosols involves different mechanisms for different size particles. D. Swift (1980); Parodi et al., “Airborne Particles and Their Pulmonary Deposition,” in Scientific Foundations of Respiratory Medicine, Scaddings et al. (eds.), pp. 545-557 (W. B. Saunders, Philadelphia, 1981); J. Heyder, “Mechanism of Aerosol Particle Deposition,” Chest, 80:820-823 (1981).
Generally, inhaled particles are subject to deposition by one of two mechanisms: impaction, which usually predominates for larger particles, and sedimentation, which is prevalent for smaller particles. Impaction occurs when the momentum of an inhaled particle is large enough that the particle does not follow the air stream and encounters a physiological surface. In contrast, sedimentation occurs primarily in the deep lung when very small particles which have traveled with the inhaled air stream encounter physiological surfaces as a result of random diffusion within the air stream. For intranasally administered drug compounds which are inhaled through the nose, it is desirable for the drug to impact directly on the nasal mucosa; thus, large (ca. 5 to 100 μm) particles or droplets are generally preferred for targeting of nasal delivery.
Pulmonary drug delivery is accomplished by inhalation of an aerosol through the mouth and throat. Particles having aerodynamic diameters of greater than about 5 microns generally do not reach the lung; instead, they tend to impact the back of the throat and are swallowed and possibly orally absorbed. Particles having diameters of about 2 to about 5 microns are small enough to reach the upper- to mid-pulmonary region (conducting airways), but are too large to reach the alveoli. Even smaller particles, i. e., about 0.5 to about 2 microns, are capable of reaching the alveolar region. Particles having diameters smaller than about 0.5 microns can also be deposited in the alveolar region by sedimentation, although very small particles may be exhaled.
Problems with Conventional Aerosol Compositions and Methods
Conventional techniques are extremely inefficient in delivering agents to the lung for a variety of reasons. Prior to the present invention, attempts to develop respirable aqueous suspensions of poorly soluble drugs have been largely unsuccessful. For example, it has been reported that ultrasonic nebulization of a suspension containing fluorescein and latex drug spheres, representing insoluble drug particles, resulted in only 1% aerosolization of the particles, while air-jet nebulization resulted in only a fraction of particles being aerosolized. Susan L. Tiano, “Functionality Testing Used to Rationally Assess Performance of a Model Respiratory Solution or Suspension in a Nebulizer,” Dissertation Abstracts International, 56/12-B, pp. 6578 (1995). Another problem encountered with nebulization of liquid formulations prior to the present invention was the long (4-20 min) period of time required for administration of a therapeutic dose. Long administration times are required because conventional liquid formulations for nebulization are very dilute solutions or suspensions of micronized drug substance. Prolonged administration times are undesirable because they lessen patient compliance and make it difficult to control the dose administered. Lastly, aerosol formulations of micronized drug are not feasible for deep lung delivery of insoluble compounds because the droplets needed to reach the alveolar region (0.5 to 2 microns) are too small to accommodate micronized drug crystals, which are typically 2-3 microns or more in diameter.
Conventional pMDIs are also inefficient in delivering drug substance to the lung. In most cases, pMDIs consist of suspensions of micronized drug substance in halogenated hydrocarbons such as chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs) or hydrofluoroalkanes (HFAs). Actuation of the pMDI results in delivery of a metered dose of drug and propellant, both of which exit the device at high velocities because of the propellant pressures. The high velocity and momentum of the drug particles results in a high degree of oropharyngeal impaction as well as loss to the device used to deliver the agent. These losses lead to variability in therapeutic agent levels and poor therapeutic control. In addition, oropharyngeal deposition of drugs intended for topical administration to the conducting airways (such as corticosteroids) can lead to systemic absorption with resultant undesirable side effects. Additionally, conventional micronization (air-jet milling) of pure drug substance can reduce the drug particle size to no less than about 2-3 microns. Thus, the micronized material typically used in pMDIs is inherently unsuitable for delivery to the alveolar region and is not expected to deposit below the central bronchiole region of the lung.
Prior to the present invention, delivery of dry powders to the lung typically used micronized drug substance. In the dry powder form, micronized substances tend to have substantial interparticle electrostatic attractive forces which prevent the powders from flowing smoothly and generally make them difficult to disperse. Thus, two key challenges to pulmonary delivery of dry powders are the ability of the device to accurately meter the intended dose and the ability of the device to fully disperse the micronized particles. For many devices and formulations, the extent of dispersion is dependent upon the patient's inspiration rate, which itself may be variable and can lead to a variability in the delivered dose.
Delivery of drugs to the nasal mucosa can also be accomplished with aqueous, propellant-based, or dry powder formulations. However, absorption of poorly soluble drugs can be problematic because of mucociliary clearance which transports deposited particles from the nasal mucosa to the throat where they are swallowed. Complete clearance generally occurs within about 15-20 minutes. Thus, poorly soluble drugs which do not dissolve within this time frame are unavailable for either local or systemic activity.
The development of aerosol drug delivery systems has been hampered by the inherent instability of aerosols, the difficulty of formulating dry powder and aqueous aerosols of water-insoluble drugs, and the difficulty of designing an optimal drug particle size for an aerosol drug delivery system. There is a need in the art for aerosols that deliver an optimal dosage of essentially insoluble drugs throughout the respiratory tract or nasal cavity. The present invention satisfies these needs.